Harry with Lily and James still alive!
by MrsSevvySnape
Summary: Okay this story is about Lily and James not being killed by Voldemort. But is he still around and a problem with them alive? How would Harry really be with parents. Would things happen quite the same way? Find out as Vacation's come and go. Please R/R!


Harry, with Lily and James alive?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
A/N: Okay... I do not know if there is another story like this. But this is how I would see it if Lily and James were not killed by Voldemort. ENJOY!  
  
Harry woke up excited. It was his birthday today! He was turning 11. He went down stairs to see his loving mom and his loving dad sitting around the table reading the paper with gifts stacked up around them. His mom had Auburn hair which was long and straight. She was tall, and she had very pretty green eyes. His dad had dark brown messy hair and was also tall but muscular. He also had chocolate brown eyes. Harry had inherited his mothers' eyes and everything else from his father, especially the hair, and had round glasses as well.  
  
"Happy birthday son!" (James) Harry's father shouted.  
  
"Happy birthday sweetie!" (Lily) Harry's mother cheered.  
  
"Thanks! Erm... where is Andrea?" Harry asked.  
  
Just then his little sister younger by two years came down stairs in her long, purple night gown. She had Auburn-Straight Hair which was somewhat short. She had thin glasses on, which under those had chocolate brown eyes. She did significantly look like Harry even though the hair and eyes were different.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry!" Andrea shouted as she saw Harry and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Thanks... Uh... could you get off of me your kind of squashing me..." Harry squirmed.  
  
Harry looked out for her a lot. Harry noticed all of his presents as Andrea released him. He had about 22 in all. But first he opened his cards. He got some from his friends from school, and his parents' friends. Like Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew their old friend was killed by Voldemort, which is still on the loose. Just then he finally got his letter from...  
  
"HOGWARTS!!! MOM, DAD!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Oh that's great! We should celebrate double now!" James cheered.  
  
"We have been waiting for this day forever!" Lily said happily.  
  
"Aw, I am going to miss you Harry! But congratulations! I can't wait until I am old enough to go to Hogwarts!" Andrea sighed. "Oh, don't be sad Andrea I will come home for the holidays!" Harry said with sympathy.  
  
Harry opened all of his presents and got a lot of neat things that he had wanted. He got joke things and candy and clothes and more toys. Of course all of this was magic. Harry and his mom, dad, and soon to be... sister were witches and wizards. Hogwarts was a special school that teaches the select few witches and wizards. There were four house, Gryffindor (Harry hoped to be in that house because his dad and his mom were in that house, it was known for bravery), Ravenclaw (known for learning), Hufflepuff (known for being patient etc.), and Slytherin (for being cunning, there was not one witch or wizard who has gone bad who wasn't in Slytherin. Harry did not want to go in this house for sure!) When his father was at Hogwarts he was the Gryffindor Seeker in Quidditch! So now his father is a part time famous quidditch player and full time an auror. His mom is an auror as well.  
  
"Harry you will be the best wizard at hogwarts." Andrea added.  
  
Harry had many friends already but he knew he would make more soon.  
  
"So Harry we were thinking today we could go get your things at Diagon Alley. Of course if that's what you want to do." Lily asked.  
  
"Sure! I would love to." Harry said excitedly.  
  
After Harry opened his presents and thanked his parents and sister he went up to his room and changed into his clothes and was getting ready for Diagon Alley. He saw their house elf Wanda making his bed as she finished and left the room bowing to him. Then he looked at the picture of his mom and his dad and Andrea and him together on their vacation to Egypt. He looked at his only family in a way. He had an Aunt Petunia and an Uncle Vernon and a Cousin Dudley from his mother's side of the family. His Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister. She was a muggle (non-magic) she despised magic and so there has been almost no contact at all, maybe once a year a letter. His Uncle knew about them being magic-folk. But his cousin did not, all because they did not want their son to know about this "rubbish." Harry was a little upset that his father had no brothers or sisters and both sets of grandparents died when he was little from separate illnesses.  
  
He quickly shuffled downstairs and put the invisibility powder all over each other and their brooms and flew to Diagon Alley on Nimbus 2000's. Harry looked back and saw his big medium blue mansion on Godrics Hallow #27. It started to get smaller from view as he flew farther away from it.  
  
"Well son we are here" James said cheerily.  
  
First they went to the owlery and bought a white snowy owl, Harry named her Hedwig. Then next he went to the robe shop and got measured and bought 6 robes. Then they bought potion ingredients. Following that they went to Flourish and Blotts and got his books needed. Then he went to get his wand and got a wand which had a phoenix feather which later his father told him was like Voldemort's wand which Harry took in rather well. He bought other stuff he needed for Hogwarts and then went to the ice cream shop alone with Andrea.  
  
He heard some fighting and yelling going on inside and he saw exactly what was happening. Apparently some blonde boy with a nasty glare was fighting with a red-haired boy and they where shouting. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MUM LIKE THAT!" the red-headed shout.  
  
"I WILL AS I LIKE WEASLEY!" the blonde boy shouted back.  
  
Then the blonde got out his wand and started to say a hex and Harry stopped him.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Harry shouted.  
  
Harry separated the boys as they glared at each other.  
  
Then the blonde boy looked at Harry and shook his hand like nothing had happened. Hello who are you? I am Malfoy- Draco Malfoy.  
  
Uhhh erm... hi I am Harry... Potter.  
  
Ah, yes... Malfoy said under his breath.  
  
Malfoy took out his hand for Harry to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you Harry you will soon realize not to defend people like this Weasley here... Malfoy glared again."  
  
"Oh, I think I defended the right person thanks." Harry said smoothly.  
  
"Watch what you choose Harry your parents were very strong you don't want that to go to waste." Malfoy said coolly.  
  
Harry was a little confused by this. His parents were good, not evil. And Harry would be too.  
  
Harry pushed past Malfoy and noticed the read-haired boy was lying on the floor still.  
  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he rushed up to him and gave him a hand up.  
  
"Ya, I am fine. An gee you sure showed him!" he sang.  
  
"Oh and by the way you can call me Ron- Ron Weasley." Ron said grabbing Harry's hand.  
  
"So are you going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes I am about to start my first year and so is Malfoy unfortunately." Ron said.  
  
"Oh so am I!" Harry confirmed.  
  
"Oh and this here is my sister Ginny. She will be starting Hogwarts next year." Ron explained.  
  
"Well what do you know! So is my sister Andrea!" Harry said looking at his sister. She had already started conversation with Ginny.  
  
"Wicked!" Ron chanted.  
  
Harry and Ron started talking while eating their ice cream. As they ate a bushy, brown haired girl sat on the stool next to Ron and ordered some ice cream. She seemed sort of bossy. She tried to make conversation with Harry and Ron and told them her name was Hermione Granger. They didn't really like her that much.  
  
Soon it was time to go and Harry oweled Ron a lot and they talked about stuff and planned to meet on the train.  
  
Before Harry knew it summer was over and it was time to go to Hogwarts. It was the night before they were to board the train and Harry lay awake before he went to bed as Lily and James came in and said there goodbye's and said that they hoped to see him next vacation.  
  
A/N: And this is where I leave you for now. We already know what happens at Hogwarts so we don't need book 1 done over so from now on in the story I will be doing all holidays or just before holiday's and letters and summer vacation's. Because remember this is about Lily and James still being alive. And you will soon find out if the Voldemort problem has been solved yet... PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
